Bolt: Experiment 3
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Sector X makes a return and creates a 3rd experiment. It loses control and causes carnage in California and Bolt is the only one who can stop it. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Experiment 3.0**

In the CIA headquarters in Langley Virginia, two men were talking over a desk.

"Sir, all I'm saying is it could help with national security!" One of the men said.

The other man behind the desk shook his head. "Out of the question. Sector X was an illegal branch. It was responsible for the destruction of Miami."

"I know it was. But you have to admit, had the experiments succeeded, Randall Webster wouldn't be in prison right now. He would have been hailed as a hero. And the United States would be the ultimate power in the world."

The man behind the desk leaned back and sighed.

"First of all, Randall Webster would still be in prison because he killed his partner. Second, maybe the US doesn't want to be the ultimate power. Maybe we don't want to turn into the Nazi party and attempt to take over the world. Maybe we want to improve our image among other countries. Sector X didn't improve our image. It showed the world how desperate some of us are for power."

"Sir…"

"Forget it Olsen. Neither the United States government, nor the CIA are ever going to approve a rebirth of Sector X. Do you understand?"

Olsen glared at the older man. Then he shrugged and nodded. "Okay. No Sector X."

The man got up and walked out of the office. His cell phone buzzed. He picked it up. "Yeah?"

"_Colin! How did it go?"_

Olsen sighed. "Not good. The director says that under no means will there be a rebirth of Sector X."

"_Shit. So what are you going to do about it?"_

"What do you mean?" Olsen asked.

"_Sector X needs to come back. You don't understand the experiment I've planned. It needs to be tested. It needs Sector X."_

"Look Randy, Sector X is dead."

_"It's not. Me and Richard put a lot of work into that branch. I want it back. With or without government and CIA approval."_

Olsen nodded. "Okay. I'll make it happen. Discreetly. I know people."

He closed his phone. "Jesus."

He walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bolt sat in the back of the station wagon as it bumped along the dirt road.

A year had passed since his days running from…everyone.

The bullet wound had long since healed and the lightning bolt had long since faded away. Bolt was back to living the dream life.

The wagon stopped in front of the supermarket. Penny reluctantly left Bolt in the car as they went to shop.

Bolt sat back and slept. He awoke when they returned in about thirty minutes.

"Time to go to the vet." Penny's mother sang.

Bolt whimpered.

Penny turned and patted him on the head. "It's okay. It's only a check up."

Bolt sat back as the car got back onto the dirt road. He didn't notice the SUV approaching out of his side window.

The SUV rammed into the side of the station wagon. The window next to Bolt shattered. The tires screeched as the car spun and came to a stop.

"What the hell was that for?" Penny shouted.

"Watch your mouth Penny." Her mother scolded.

Bolt began barking. Penny turned in time to see and feel the SUV ram the car again.

All the side windows shattered and the car was thrown into the ditch.

"What the hell was that for?" Penny's mother exclaimed.

Two men got out of the SUV. They were both dressed completely in black. They approached the car.

Bolt growled at them. They smashed open the back door and pulled the struggling dog out of the car.

"Mom! What are they doing?"

The man turned his attention to them. "You will wake up in an hour."

He raised his pistol and fired two shots. Two darts whizzed through the air and hit their targets. Bolt bit and clawed at the man holding him.

"Hey! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

The man reloaded the pistol and fired. The dart whizzed through the air. Bolt ducked. The bullet hit the man who was holding him. He collapsed to the ground.

The man with the pistol groaned. "Sorry."

Bolt turned to run. The man raised the pistol and fired again. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Bolt in the back.

Bolt continued running. His movements got more sluggish. He stumbled and rolled on the ground. He saw the man in black approaching. Then he blacked out.

The man loaded the dog into the SUV, then loaded his limp partner in with him. Then the damaged SUV drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bolt opened his eyes. He tried to move his paws. He looked around. The room was completely dark.

He realized that he was strapped to something and began barking.

A light switched on. Bolt was temporarily blinded by the light. He gasped.

There was a machine sitting in the corner of the room. He recognized it instantly. It had given him supernatural powers one year earlier.

He began squirming to free himself from the straps. Suddenly there was buzzing and the sound of a door opening.

"Hey there, little buddy." A young man said enthusiastically.

Bolt growled in response. The man chuckled. "Don't worry Bolty. We aren't gonna hurt you. Not much."

He opened a drawer filled with sharp looking severing objects.

He pulled out a syringe. "This may pinch a bit." He stabbed the syringe into one of Bolt's veins. Bolt yelped in pain. The man chuckled.

"Sorry buddy. We just need a bit of that DNA of yours."

He pulled out the syringe. Then he walked over to the machine. Inside was a small container. He picked it up. Then he opened it and emptied the syringe.

He suddenly picked up a pistol. He turned and shot Bolt. The dart hit Bolt in the head. He blacked out again.

* * *

Bolt awoke. He was in the same room as before. The man was in the room with him. He smiled when he saw that he was awake.

"Hey Bolty. Want to see what we have been working on?"

He brought over a dog cage. He opened the door. There was a growling inside. Then a dog emerged.

Bolt gasped. He was staring at a perfect copy of himself. The dog had a lightning bolt on his side. Everything looked exactly like him except for the collar. It had a different label.

3.0.

"He's a perfect clone of you. Only he's the opposite of you. He can destroy entire countries in a matter of days. And he follows orders."

The man went back to the machine. He placed another container in it. Bolt realized what was in the containers. Egg cells. With his DNA. They were making more clones of him.

He tried to see how tight the straps were. He grinned. They weren't strong.

Bolt paused. His clone was staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing. Why?" Bolt asked innocently.

"It looks like you're trying to escape." The clone said pointedly.

Bolt was clawing at the straps. "Why that's…crazy." The straps broke. He jumped to his feet and started running for the door. Suddenly something slammed into him. He was blown off his feet.

"You're not very honest." The clone snarled. He charged at Bolt. Both were knocked into the machine.

Bolt looked down. The egg cells had been crushed. But the machine was starting. His clone was still fighting. And he had super powers.

He punched Bolt in the face. Bolt fought to stay conscious. Bolt was fighting back, but his attacks were being deflected by his more powerful clone.

Suddenly something new coursed through Bolt's veins. The clone punched him in the face again. He felt nothing. Then he kicked with his back legs. The clone was sent flying out of the machine.

Bolt jumped up and headed for the door. Suddenly sparks began flying from the machine. Bolt looked around. The mysterious man had fled. It was just him and his clone.

The machine exploded. The clone was momentarily distracted by the explosion. Bolt pushed open the door. He was free. The clone tackled him from behind.

"You can't escape." He snarled. He raised his paw.

Bolt's instincts kicked in. With one paw he deflected the clones attack. With the other he slashed into the clone's face.

Normally a paw would have no effect on a dog with powers. But the paw had powers too. They dug into the clones face, tearing into his fur and skin. The clone howled in pain.

Bolt turned and ran. The clone ran after him, the right side of his face torn and bleeding. The machine's explosion had caused a fire. The building was ablaze. Bolt kept ahead of his wounded clone.

The clone grinned as he closed in on his target. Suddenly the ceiling above him gave way. The clone was allowed one final gasp before being buried under the rubble.

Bolt stopped to see if he had survived. There was no movement. He continued running down the hall. He spotted just what he needed. A window.

The window shattered as he jumped through it. He was several stories up, but it didn't matter. He fell to the ground below and hit the ground unscathed.

He got up, brushed himself off, and continued on his way.

He looked up. The building would come down.

* * *

Olsen's phone buzzed. He jumped. He looked around nervously, then picked it up.

"Yeah?"

_"Colin? I heard about what happened with the clones."_

Olsen sighed. "I'm sorry Webster. The clones were killed. They were dead before the building came down."

"_That's funny. Because I just called the head of operations. He says he still has the signal of one of them."_

Olsen froze. "Sir. The clones were killed. The egg was never even made into a clone. The other was crushed by rubble."

_"You underestimate the resilience of my design Colin. They can't simply be crushed. You have no idea how long it took us to finish the second _experiment."

"Bolt sir?"

"_Yes. He almost killed Sector X. I managed to shoot him off the roof of the building. I still don't think I killed him."_

"That's probably true sir." Olsen said.

The voice on the other end paused. _"Why do you say that?"_

"Because Bolt was the one who killed the clones. He has the powers again."

There was a cursing from the other end. _"This is bad. Where did he go?"_

"Actually, we believe he went back to his home on the outskirts of Hollywood."

"_So he isn't coming for us?"_

"No sir. He appears to be ignoring us. What are we gonna do?"

"_Nothing. He stays out of this. We leave him alone. But if he starts looking for who did that to him, we send people out."_

Olsen closed the cell phone. Then he got in his car and drove towards Hollywood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bolt saw the outline of his family's rebuilt house come into view. He was home.

He came in the front door.

"He's a white dog with a…" Penny trailed off. Bolt padded through the doggy door.

The man she was talking to, a police officer, turned to see him.

"He seems okay." The officer said. "Good day ma'am. We'll keep a lookout for a…uh…"

"Black SUV with a damaged hood." Penny said.

The man nodded. Then he walked out to his car. He drove away. Bolt jumped up into the sofa. Penny embraced him. Suddenly she paused.

"What is that?" She was pointing at Bolt's side. Bolt gasped. There was a lightning bolt."Mom, that wasn't there when we went to the shops."

Her mother was staring at it. "Well, I don't know what it's doing there."

Bolt hopped down from the sofa and went into the hall. He paused. He had heard a sound.

He shrugged it off and continued padding. He stopped. He had heard it again.

A distinct rolling sound.

He rolled his eyes. "Rhino? Come on out."

Rhino rolled out from behind him. "How'd you know Bolty?"

"You're that easy." He replied.

Mittens padded out after Rhino. "Hey there Cujo. Heard you were in a car crash."

Bolt chuckled. "Yeah. You could say that."

"So…" Mittens trailed off. "What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"You have a lightning bolt in your fur." Mittens eyes widened. "No…"

"It's nothing! Really!"

Mittens gasped. "You have the…the powers again?"

Bolt backed off. He didn't notice the lit fireplace behind him.

"I swear! I am not super powered or invincible or anything."

Bolt backed into the fire.

"Uh…Bolt?" Mittens said.

"What?"

Mittens jabbed her paw at the fireplace. Bolt realized that he was in the fire.

"Oh crap."

His fur wasn't burning. It wasn't reacting at all to the flames.

Mittens looked at Bolt. "That doesn't happen in a car crash."

* * *

"Webster! You have a visitor!"

Convicted murderer Randall Webster sat down in a seat. Across from him, separated by bullet proof glass, was CIA advisor Colin Olsen.

"Hey Randy."

"Colin. Good to see ya." Webster replied. "How have things been?"

"Well…he's alive."

Webster frowned. "Who's alive?"

Olsen pointed his finger toward a listening device in the corner of the room. "HE'S alive."

"Which one?"

"3.0." Olsen replied.

Webster nodded. "Ah. What are you going to do?"

Olsen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do anything. I'm facing a freakin life sentence here."

"What if I got you out?"

"Listening devices Colin." Webster warned. "You can take care of it. Where is he?"

"He's still under the rubble, but he's clearly alive. Just trapped."

"Temporarily." Webster added. "If he's alive, nothing will stop him."

"So you say." Olsen said. "But we will have complete control over him. The question is what do we do with him? That's why I came to you."

Webster leaned back in his chair. "Monitor him. Makes sure he doesn't end up like Vic."

Olsen nodded. "Thank you Randy."

"Now get out of here. Make it happen." Webster commanded.

Olsen got up and walked out.

* * *

Miles away lay the rubble of the testing center. The building had completely burned to the ground.

Suddenly the rubble began moving. The clone's head popped up from the ashes. He was free.

And he was unscathed, other than his face. The side of his face was horribly disfigured.

"See you soon Bolty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone slept well that night. Everyone except Bolt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep.

He stood on the porch, staring into the darkness. He might as well guard the house.

* * *

The next morning Penny was supposed to bring Bolt in for show and tell.

She was unsure.

"Honey, he went through a lot yesterday."

Penny looked at the dog. "Do you want to go to school today?"

Bolt barked excitedly.

"I think that answers my question." Penny said. "I'm taking him."

* * *

Penny had to put a leash on her dog as they got on the bus. She sat down in the back.

One of the boys was playing on his Nintendo DS. He turned to Penny.

"Who's the hairball?"

"None of your business. And he's not a hairball. He saved my life once."

The boy nodded. "Sounds like he fit's the description of hairball."

Bolt felt a bit of anger course through him. He stared at the boys Nintendo DS.

It exploded in his hands. He screamed as bits of plastic and glass flew bus got onto the highway. The bus drove under a bridge.

Bolt heard a clunk from the roof of the bus.

"What was that?" One of the kids asked.

The roof had buckled slightly. Bolt was unsure of what it was.

* * *

On the roof was a small white dog. One side of his face was horribly disfigured.

"Schools out." He grabbed the roof with his paws. Then with great strength he peeled back the roof.

The roof was torn away. The 12-16 year old kids screamed like girls.

Bolt was suddenly pulled from his seat. Penny screamed.

His clone frowned when he saw him. "You don't seem happy to see me."

Bolt stared at his clone. "You…you're dead."

The clone shook his head. "Not yet."

Bolt kicked out, hitting the clone in the stomach. The bus was beginning to slow down. The bus driver was aware that half of the bus's roof had been ripped off.

She was unaware of the battle going on above

The clone ran to the front of the bus. She dropped down in front of the driver.

"If you have any sense

He jumped back up to the roof. He was met with two rays of green light. He was blown onto the hood of the bus. Bolt jumped down and kicked him in the face.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said, kicking him again.

The clone got up. "You underestimate me. I am faster than you."

Bolt punched out. The clone stepped out of the way.

"I am stronger than you." He grabbed Bolt and threw him through the front window of the bus.

"And I am obviously smarter than you."

Bolt struggled to get up. The clone was still on the hood.

The bus driver hit the brakes. The clone was thrown from the bus. He landed in the ditch.

Bolt limped out towards the rear exit. He smashed it open and padded over to the limp clone.

"Are you okay?"

The clone chuckled. "That's your problem Bolt. You care so much for people. People like killing people."

Bolt remained silent. The clone was suddenly on his feet. He pinned Bolt to the ground.

"You had a chance to kill me. But you didn't."He frowned. "But I guess that means I can't kill you. Not yet."

He got up. "And my name is 3.0. Remember it well."

The clone got up and padded away. Bolt watched him go.

He realized with sadness that he couldn't go back home. Sector X would know by now.

* * *

Colin Olsen was in his office in Langley Virginia. He received a phone call."Yeah?"

"_We have a problem. 3.0 caused trouble."_

"What kind of trouble?"

"_He attacked a bus full of kids."_

Olsen sighed. "How many?"

"_Nineteen teens and one driver."_

Olsen shook his head. He was sweating. "What do we do?"

"_I don't know. But we believe there are two of them."_

"What do you mean? Two of who?"

_"Two dogs sir. 3.0 and an unknown ally."_

Olsen sighed again. "Execute order 33. Kill both of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bolt headed towards the city of Hollywood. He had a friend in the city.

Bolt scratched at the door of the trailer. There was a barking from inside. "Who is it?"

"It's Bolt."

There was silence. "Come in."

Bolt padded through the flap, into the room. "Hey Charlie."

The other dog jumped down from a table. He too was identical to Bolt.

"How's it like playing me?"

Charlie grinned. "Good to see you again Bolty. It sucks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They keep making me re-shoot and re-shoot. And after all the painstaking effort I put into it, I get told by critics that I'm not as good as you. As I said it sucks."

"Well you have to admit I had the motivation." Bolt said.

"So how is retirement?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty good. For the first few months it was perfect. Then…well…"

"What?"

"Sector X. They kinda screwed it up."

"You mean that nut job CIA group? The one that led to all those arrests?"

"Yep. They've been involved in my affairs for a long time."

"So why have you come?"

"I came to warn you. There's a crazy clone after me. He's powerful. Too powerful."

"What do I need to do?" Charlie asked.

"You need to stay safe. He's after me. But…"

"I look like you." Charlie finished. "That sucks hard."

Bolt chuckled. "That's one way to put it."

* * *

A group of men in black suits entered the large command center. Colin Olsen turned and spoke to them.

"Sector X has screwed up. Bad. We have two powerful, unpredictable dogs on the loose in Hollywood. They've been sighted around Sovereign studios. We have a job to do. We have to take them both out. This will be extremely difficult. All your careers depend on how you perform today. These guys need to be in body bags by evening. Any questions?"

One operative raised his hand. "Sir, the dogs are said to be almost completely indestructible. How do we kill them?"

Olsen sighed. "We are currently working on a solution that will take away their powers. Until then…we have to be creative. Any more questions?"

Without waiting for an answer Olsen continued. "Perform well. You'll rise fast. Let's go."

The operatives each manned a computer. They quickly triangulated Bolt's positon.

* * *

Bolt sat down on the trailer's sofa. "So how's the show doing? I haven't sat down in front of the TV for a while."

"It's actually ending. We just filmed the last episode today. After that I'm free."

Bolt nodded. "Congratulations."

Charlie stared at his old friend. "You okay Bolty?"

Bolt sighed. "I'm sick of running. That son of a…" His ears suddenly perked up.

"What is it?"

Bolt put up his paw and listened. His eyes widened. "We gotta go."

Charlie headed for the door. Bolt jumped in his way. "NO! You'll be gunned down in seconds. Is there another way out?"

Charlie looked around and gestured to the ceiling. "We can get out through the roof."

He climbed up and pushed open the roof hatch. He climbed out. Bolt followed.

Bolt and Charlie groaned simultaneously. The trailer was surrounded by black sedans. There was a clicking and in seconds all the Sector X men had an aim on the two dogs.

Charlie swallowed nervously. "Bolty, why did you bring a whole party to my humble trailer?"

"Sorry Charlie. Hang tight."He put his front paw forward. He put his back paw backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie said.

"Sit back and watch Charlie boy." Bolt let out a bark. The cars and men were blown away. Bolt grabbed Charlie by the leash and headed out the gates of Sovereign.

* * *

"How does it feel to be free Charlie?" Bolt said.

"Do you mean Sovereign Studios, or Sector X?"

Bolt chuckled. "Both. We need to get out of here."

"How?"

Bolt's eyes wandered. Charlie stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

He followed his eyes to a city bus. It was about to pull to a stop at the bus stop.

"What? Take a bus?"

Bolt nodded. "Best chance we've got to get out of here."

Bolt padded up to the door. The driver looked at him and grinned and shook his head. "No animals. Sorry fleabag."

Bolt reached out to the support rail. He grabbed it and bent it in half.

The driver's eyes widened. "Dogs ride for free."

Bolt and Charlie climbed onto the bus. They jumped up into the middle seat.

"You think we lost them?" Charlie asked.

"I've done this before. The best thing to do is not to think about it."

Charlie nodded. "So how are things with…her."

* * *

Above them a sniper was assembling his rifle. He pressed a button on his cell phone then spoke.

"Confirm target location. City Bus 46."

"_Target location confirmed. Proceed with operation."_

The man raised his rifle and looked through the scope. "Got em."

* * *

"Her? You mean Penny?"

Charlie chuckled. "C'mon Bolt. You know who I'm talking about."

"I guess I'm dumb because no name comes to mind."

Charlie grinned. "Mittens."

Bolt laughed. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on."

"Oh give it up Bolty. I was there for Christmas last year. I saw how you looked at each…"

Suddenly there was a smashing sound. Charlie was knocked forward. Bolt could see a bullet hole in the window.

Bolt grabbed Charlie and dove to the floor. Several more bullets smashed through their window.

"I guess you have a point Charles. We look at each other funny…" He paused. Charlie was staring up at him blankly. He turned Charlie over and nearly vomited.

There was a bullet hole in the back of Charlie's head. He had been killed by the first bullet.

Tears began to trickle from Bolt's eyes. "Sorry Charlie."

* * *

Above him the assassin watched the bus get farther away.

"Base. This is sniper 2. I'm losing the bus."

_"Take out the driver." _Olsen commanded coldly, from his base miles away.

The assassin raised the rifle and fired. The driver was hit in the side of the head. The bus veered out of control and rolled over.

It came to a stop, lying on it's side.

Bolt blinked awake. All around him people were moaning in pain. The bus was on it's side. Bolt could see blood pouring from the driver's head.

"Bastards." He snarled. He looked back at Charlie's limp form. He was no longer the energetic old friend that had burned down the set a year earlier. He was a corpse.

Bolt crawled to the door. He smashed it open. None of the others were badly injured. He padded out into the street.

"Come on! Hit me you son of a bitch!"

The sniper fired. The bullet bounced off Bolt's head. He jumped up and landed on the roof behind the sniper.

The sniper pulled out a pistol and fired six shots at Bolt. Each one bounced off.

Bolt let out a raging snarl and charged at the sniper. The sniper fired again. Bolt smashed into him, knocking him off the building.

* * *

A police car stopped outside the overturned bus.

"What the hell?" The officer exclaimed.

Suddenly something large fell onto the car.

"What the hell?!" The other officer shouted. They jumped out of the car to see what had happened.

A man, dressed entirely in black, had fallen from the building onto their car.

Bolt watched from above. He wasn't happy about what he had just done. He had let his rage get the best of him. He turned and headed for the stairs.

* * *

From far away, on another rooftop, 3.0 watched. His disfigured face looked even worse in the sunlight. He grinned.

Bolt was self destructing. Just as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olsen was sitting in his office. His phone rang.

"Yeah?"

_"Colin? Good news! I'm getting out!"_

"Really?"

"_Yeah. I get out on parole. I'll be in your little clubhouse by noon."_

* * *

Olsen walked back into the control room. "What's the news?"

"Bad news sir." The operative said. "We lost the assassin."

"Who killed him?" Olsen asked.

The operative swallowed. "Bolt sir."

"What? Bolt isn't a threat."

"He is now. He was the one on the school bus. He ran our guy off the roof."

"Any more bad news?"

"Yes sir. The dog we shot…he died."

"That's good then." Olsen said.

"Actually…if he died…we tested him. He had no powers. He never did."

"So…we shot an innocent dog."

"Worse. You know the TV show Bolt?"

Olsen slammed his fist on the table. "We went to eliminate a threat. Instead we shot a freaking actor."

He looked out the window, wondering what he had done.

* * *

Randall Webster sat down at the table. Colin Olsen sat opposite.

"So would you tell me how you managed to completely screw up this operation?"

"It's not completely screwed up."

"Really? Two supercharged dogs on the loose, several innocents injured because of your incompetence. And why the hell did you bring Bolt into it?"

"He was a success. I thought we should base the experiment on our lone success."

"Our? Our lone success? No. You aren't one of us. A year ago Sector X meant something. We had me and Richard Jeffries. Now we've got shit like you. Colin, if you're gonna last in this business, you gotta know something. You're replaceable. Everyone's freakin replaceable."

Olsen watched his former mentor. "You backstabbing prick. You sit in jail and I do your job for you. And this is how you thank me?"

Webster reached into his jacket. He pulled out a pistol and fired several shots at his associate.

Olsen ducked. In seconds he had pulled out his own pistol and fired.

The bullet went right through Webster's head. He fell back, off the chair.

Olsen gasped, realizing what he had done. He dropped the gun to the ground.

"Oh god. Randy. I'm sorry Randy."

He got up and walked over to the body of Randall Webster. He was slumped backwards in his chair. His blood had sprayed all over the wall behind him. Olsen would have trouble explaining this to the CIA.

* * *

Bolt watched the sleeping city from the rooftop. His heart yearned to be back home with Penny. But he knew it would bring too much danger.

He sighed. He had already lost too much. Charlie's death had been devastating. He couldn't stand losing anyone else.

"Too much for you?"

Bolt turned. 3.0.

"You son of a bitch."

"So are you. We are dogs."

"No. You're not a dog. You're a test tube. You're a freak."

3.0 grinned. "Sticks and stones Bolty."

The awful damage to the side of 3.0's face was eerily illuminated by the moon.

"You organized the whole thing. Instead of shooting you the sniper shot Charlie."

"You're right Bolt. I organized it all. I went close to Sovereign. They picked me up on their radar. Instead of shooting me, they shot your actor friend."

"You let someone die because of you. You…"

"Before you say anything about me, consider this. I am you."

Bolt shook his head. "I'm not you."

"Scientifically yes. Everything I have done, you are mentally capable of."

"You're lying…"

"Bolt. Listen for just one second. Every bad thought, every bad seed in that enormous head of yours is me."

"But…I've never…done anything like that."

"Haven't you? Why, just today you threw a man off a building."

Bolt paused. "No. No, it's not true."

"It is Bolt. And now I have come to kill you."

3.0 leapt forward. Bolt didn't resist. The clone began the beating.

* * *

An old man was walking down the streets, whistling to himself.

Suddenly something large landed in front of him. He screamed.

Lying in front of him was a small white lump. There were dashes of red blood all over him.

The man knelt down. The creature wasn't moving. He realized that it was a dog.

From the rooftops 3.0 watched. He grinned. "Until we meet again Bolty."

* * *

Bolt came back to consciousness. He was in an old house. He looked at himself. His numerous wounds had stopped bleeding. He had lost a lot of blood.

"So…much for…indestructible." He wheezed.

"What was that?"

Bolt jumped, then groaned in pain again. There was an old man standing at the doorway.

"You talk?"

Bolt realized that because of the powers he could communicate with humans.

"Yeah, I talk."

The old man didn't blink. "Well that's convenient."

The old man had a Hispanic accent. "You were pretty screwed up when I found you. You haven't thanked me."

Bolt grinned weakly. "Thanks."

The man laid a blanket on him. "You looked like you'd been hit by a Hummer."

Bolt nodded. "It feels that way too."

The man got up and walked away. "You'd better get some rest. You look like you need it."

The old man turned off the light. Bolt wished more than ever that he could sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Colin Olsen walked into the command center. He was still shaking from the shooting. "I'm afraid Randall Webster will not be joining us."

The operatives didn't seem to care too much for the information. "We have news from Hollywood."

"What news?"

"Bolt was killed. Apparently he had an encounter with 3.0. He was beaten, then thrown off the rooftop."

Olsen nodded. "One less threat. Eh…did they find a body?"

"Uh…no sir." The operative stammered.

"Well then he's not dead!" Olsen shouted. "You think you can even report that crap?! You want my job or something? DO YA?!"

The operative shook his head. "No sir."

"Cause if you want to do that, you can put a freakin bullet in my head!! YOU WANT TO DO THAT JUNIOR?!!"

The operative hastily shook his head.

Olsen noticed that the other operatives in the room were staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!! GET THE HELL BACK TO WORK!!"

* * *

Bolt had been awake all night as usual. He was too weak to get up. The old man was in the kitchen making breakfast. Bolt looked around.

The house had a large window that Bolt was lying in front of. He could see the entire city from the window.

"Nice view."

"Thank you. It cost a lot of money." The old man entered the room. He had made some bacon.

"You should eat it. You need strength. You nearly died last night."

Bolt shook his head. "I don't need food."

"Sure you do. Don't be a fool."

"Trust me. I don't need it."

The old man sighed. "Very well. I take from your collar that your name is Bolt."

Bolt nodded. "I take it from your house that…I don't know your name."

"My name is Ibrahim. I am from Cuba. I settled in Hollywood when I retired. Why am I telling you my life story? I haven't heard yours."

Bolt sighed, wondering if he should trust Ibrahim.

"I have been living with my owner Penny for six years. I saved her from a burning building. After that my life went downhill. I'm not a very lucky dog."

"You don't need to tell me." Ibrahim said.

"Thanks. If I stay here too long you'll find out anyway."

The old man slowly raised the blanket to see the wounds. "Good god. Look how fast you're healing. How…?"

"You don't want to know." Bolt replied.

Ibrahim was right. The wounds were healing rapidly. But Bolt knew that eventually either Sector X or 3.0 would come and finish him off.

* * *

3.0 was padding through the alleyways of Los Angeles. Suddenly a truck pulled up. It had two large words printed on the side. ANIMAL CONTROL.

Two men got out. They went into a shop to get coffee.

3.0's gut told him not to challenge the animal control. His ego said differently.

He padded over to the truck and waited for the men to came out with two cups of coffee. 3.0 began barking at them.

"Jesus. Never off duty are we?"

The man reached into his pocket. He fired a tranquilizer dart at the clone.

The clone's body suddenly felt sluggish. He staggered sideways. Then he collapsed to the ground. The men loaded him into one of the containers and drove away.

* * *

"Mr. Olsen? We have good news. Last night animal control picked up a stray dog. 3.0."

Olsen grinned. "That is good news. Get me into contact with them."

* * *

"Sir, call on line one. About the scarred German shepherd we brought in last night. There's money involved."

The man grinned. "Watch the dog. Make sure he doesn't try anything."

The man left to receive the call. The younger man looked into the dark cage.

The dog padded out of the shadows. He growled at the man.

"Oh cool it buddy. You know…there's only one way dogs come out of here alive. They get adopted. I can't see anyone who'd want to adopt you. Not with that face of yours."

3.0 watched him loathingly from behind the bars.

"So I think I'll be putting you to sleep soon."

The dog suddenly grabbed the bars. He snapped them in half.

The man jumped back, screaming. "What the hell?"

3.0 jumped down from the cage. He leapt on the man.

* * *

The older man hung up the phone.

"Hey Jerry! Some guys are pickin up scarface! Get him ready!"

There was no reply.

"Jerry? You okay?" He entered the holding cells.

Jerry was lying on the floor. He had been brutally beaten. He was covered in blood. He was dead.

"Oh god. Jerry." The man noticed the open cage. "Oh god."

He walked over to it. He looked inside. "Scarface?"

There was a growling inside. Then the dog charged at him. The man screamed in terror. The dog knocked him to the ground. There was a tearing sound and the screaming stopped.

* * *

Colin Olsen was sitting in the back seat of his black Chrysler 300c. The car was part of a Sector X convoy. They were heading for the Animal Control Center.

They pulled over to the sidewalk. Olsen got out and gasped.

The Animal Control Center was a fireball. It was burning to the ground.

"Good god. What have I done?"

"Quite a bit asshole."

Olsen looked up. 3.0 smirked at him from the rooftop. "Hello Colin."

"Shoot him!!" Olsen commanded.

The men raised their guns and fired. The dog allowed the bullets to hit him.

Then rays of light began shooting from his eyes. One by one the Sector X sedans exploded.

Olsen screamed and ran away. 3.0 jumped down from the rooftop. He landed on Olsen's leg. There was a snap.

Olsen cried out in pain. 3.0 grabbed his head. "You were wrong to go after me."

Olsen tried to limp away. 3.0 stepped on his broken leg with force.

Olsen howled in agony. "Please! Stop!"

"Where is Bolt?!" 3.0 demanded.

"W-What? Why do you want…Bolt?"

"Just something on the to-do list."

"Why didn't…you kill him…on the rooftop?"

"I wanted to soften him up first. Now I don't know where he is. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. We lost track of him. If…we see him we'll kill him for you."

3.0 sighed. "Nighty night." He slammed his paw down on Olsen's shoulder. He immediately fell unconscious.

"Useless." 3.0 snarled, padding off into the alleys.

* * *

Bolt sat in front of the fireplace. His wounds had almost completely healed.

Ibrahim was sitting next to him.

"I'm going to leave tonight."

Ibrahim shook his head. "No. You won't."

"Why not?"

"You are still somewhat hurt." He paused. "I used to play football. Soccer as you Americans call it. My father would never let me go out to play until I was 100%."

Bolt chuckled. "Well this isn't a soccer game. I'm running for my life."

"Even more reason for you to stay another night."Bolt paused and stared at the fire.

"What is wrong?"

"This dog. The one I'm running from."

"You say he is mentally identical to you." Ibrahim said.

Bolt nodded. "Everything he has done. Everything he's capable of. That's me."

Ibrahim shook his head. "Let me tell you something dog. Every time there's a decision to be made there are two sides to it. One part of you wants to do something…stupid. The other part, the smart part, wants to keep things from escalating to violence. And every time you make that decision, you defeat the violent, aggressive part of you. He is you. But he isn't you. You've already defeated him with every decision you've made."

Bolt stared at Ibrahim. "You're right. Tomorrow I'm leaving. Maybe I can beat him."

Ibrahim nodded. "Sleep well dog."

"I wish." Bolt grunted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Colin Olsen limped into the command center. "Report."

"Seven operatives were killed in the attack. And it gets worse."

"How worse?"

"Really worse." The operative brought up a display on the command center's monitor. It showed 3.0's vitals. "His modifications have somehow evolved. He's become stronger and…well…more invincible."

"How can he be more invincible?" Olsen asked.

"Even another creature with the same powers wouldn't be able to hurt him. He's now impervious to pain. He is truly unstoppable."

Olsen sighed. "God. We're screwed. He'll destroy the country."

"We do have good news."

"What is it?" Olsen demanded.

The man opened a small case. Inside was what appeared to be a dart.

"As you know 3.0 and Bolt have small microbes in their bodies. These are what is giving them their powers. The chemical in this dart will kill all these microbes. If we shoot them with this their powers will be eliminated. It needs only a bit more testing and it'll be ready."

Olsen grinned. "That is some pretty freakin good news."

"There's more good news. We found Bolt."

* * *

Bolt got ready to leave the house. Ibrahim was making breakfast.

"So where are you going to go?" He asked.

"I'm going home. If 3.0 comes I will take him down. I'm not gonna run from him or Sector X anymore."

"That's the spirit."

Suddenly there was a screeching of tires. Bolt's ears perked up. "Oh crap. They're here."

"Who?"

"Sector X. Is there a back exit to this house?"

"Yes. One in the back."

Bolt watched the men get out of their black sedans. They rushed for the door.

"Listen Ibrahim. You're going to escape through the back door. Get in your car. Drive away. Go to the police. I'll hold them off."

Ibrahim hesitated, then headed for the back door. "Good luck dog."

Bolt nodded. The agents were hitting the door. Bolt waited for them to break it down.

The door splintered, then fell to the ground. The agent gasped when he saw Bolt.

Bolt shrugged, then flashed a dog face.

The man didn't hesitate. He fired at Bolt's head. The bullet bounced back and hit him in the face. He fell back, dead.

"Good shot." Bolt muttered. Suddenly something hissed through the air. Bolt felt it hit him. His body went limp.

* * *

Back in the command center Colin Olsen stared at the monitor. It displayed Bolt's vitals. He turned on a comm. system.

"It's time we got Bolt out of our hair."

* * *

The agents dumped Bolt's limp body on the table. They produced a syringe.

"Don't worry Bolty. You won't feel a thing."

The man injected the syringe into his veins. Bolt yelped in pain. The man emptied the chemical into his bloodstream.

"Go towards the light Bolty." The man sneered.

Bolt realized with horror what the man had injected him with.

He jumped off the table and out the door.

The other agents started to pursue. The man shook his head.

"No. Let him die in peace."

* * *

Bolt got onto the road. He knew where the Hospital was. He had to get there soon.

* * *

Back in the Commander Center, Olsen stared at Bolt's vitals. His phone buzzed.

"Yeah?"

_"The jobs been done."_

"How long does the dog have?"

_"Ten minutes."_

* * *

Bolt got onto the highway. He hit the super speed. He was getting weaker by the second. His vision had started to blur. His body was slowing down.

* * *

Olsen chuckled grimly at the vitals. In eight minutes Bolt would go into cardiac arrest and he would have one less enemy.

* * *

Bolt saw it. The hospital. He needed to get inside.

He ran towards it and jumped. He managed to grab onto the edge. He was careful but quick.

If he fell, chances are he wouldn't get into the hospital in time to treat himself. He could feel his heart slowing down. He climbed, looking into windows to find an empty room.

Four minutes.

He noticed an empty room. He suddenly lost his grip. He grabbed on at the last second. Too close.

Three minutes.

He looked around the room. Nothing. He saw an equipment drawer.

He opened it and looked for something that would help.

"C'mon. Please. Please." He sifted through equipment. Finally he found it. A defibrillator.

One minute.

Bolt hastily placed the pads on his chest and plugged it into the machine. His vision had gone haywire. He was sweating profusely. He could feel his heart dying.

There was a large black button in the center of the defibrillator. He found it difficult to press the button. His vision was too messed up.

"C'mon Bolty…black button…not hard." He muttered to himself.

His paws scratched the surface of the button. Finally he pushed it down. A current of electricity shocked through his body.

It had helped but he needed more.

* * *

Olsen watched Bolt's vitals increase. "No."

* * *

Bolt continued pawing at the button. He hit it twice. Two more bolts of electricity shocked through him. His vision was clearing. He pressed it twice more.

Bolt's body jolted again. His vision was back to normal. He unstrapped the pads from his chest. He was breathing heavily. He had never been so close to death.

* * *

Olsen watched Bolt's vitals return to normal. "Are you freakin kidding me?"

He slammed his fist down on the control panel. "Freakin pooch is starting to piss me off."

* * *

Bolt was padding by a TV shop. There were several TV's in the window. They were all tuned to CNN.

"_Headline news, a small dog has been causing chaos from Hollywood to Los Angeles. He has killed and wounded approximately sixty three people so far. He has also destroyed numerous pursuing police cars. The national guard was called in to deal with the dog. His current location is unknown, but the highways between Hollywood and Los Angeles California have been torn up. More casualty reports will come in in the next hour."_

Bolt stared at the TV. "3.0. You son of a bitch."

He realized with horror, where 3.0 was heading. Home.

Bolt would have to get there first. He just had one stop first.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Where the hell is he?" Olsen demanded.

"We don't know. He was heading for the hospital. After that we lost him. Maybe he's dead."

"He's not freakin dead! If he were freakin dead, that monitor would say terminated!"

Suddenly there was an alert tone from the monitor.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

Bolt smashed out the window of the black Chrysler 300c. He jumped inside. He noticed a comm. device on the dashboard.

He pressed the button.

* * *

There was tense silence in the command center. Then there was a beeping from their comm. system.

Hesitantly, Olsen pressed the button. "Hello?"

"_May I speak to the scumbag who's running this organization?"_

"You're talking to him."

There was a pause on the other end. _"Why are you trying to kill me?"_

"Now that's a bit harsh. We just want…to talk."

_"Sure you do. Where's Webster? I want to talk to Webster."_

Olsen paused. "That may be a bit difficult."_"Why?"_

"Randall Webster was killed two nights ago."

There was another pause. _"Who am I speaking to?"_

"This is new Sector X chief Colin Olsen. Look, I don't want any hard feelings Bolt. Just come in. We can talk."

There was silence on the other end. Olsen sighed. "Listen, I'll send some guys to pick you up. Where are you?"

_"You want to know where I am? I'll show you."_

Olsen frowned. "What does…"

Suddenly a black Chrysler 300c smashed through the control room window. "Oh shit!" Olsen screamed. "He's near the building! Activate the snipers!"

The snipers on the roof immediately began searching.

"Sir, this is sniper one. There's no one down there. Just pedestrians."

Olsen walked over to the crumpled Chrysler 300c. He broke off the door. It was empty.

"I want the entire building searched. Find him. Sedate him. Bring him to me."

The operatives cleared the room. Olsen sealed the door once they left.

He couldn't risk Bolt getting in.

* * *

The man entered the basement. He had his gun raised.

Suddenly something hit him in the shoulder. He collapsed to the ground.

Bolt stared at the gun in his hands. He stepped on it angrily, breaking it into pieces.

Two more men stepped into the room a few minutes later. Bolt was hidden.

"Here doggy doggy!" One of the men called, gun raised.

"What the hell are you doing?" The other hissed.

"I'm calling him. Works with my dog."

Suddenly the man's gun exploded. They were both immediately on alert.

"What the hell just happened?"

Bolt padded out of the shadows. "Hello boys."

The men screamed.

* * *

Olsen's comm. beeped. "Yes?"

_"Sir. He's here. I just lost contact with three of our guys. He's definitely here."_

"Shit." Olsen turned off the comm. and unsealed the door. Then he hastily went to the parking garage.

He limped over to his Chrysler 300c. He desperately fumbled with the key. Finally the door opened. He got in and started the engine.

Suddenly the lights in the garage went out. Everything in the underground parking garage became dark.

He switched on his car lights and proceeded. The car scraped against several other cars on it's way out.

Suddenly the alarm rang. The police would respond to it. Olsen cursed. They would find everything about Sector X.

The car skidded through corners. Finally it was there. The lighted entrance. Olsen could see the blue sky. He would be free.

But there was something blocking the entrance. Bolt.

"Freakin pooch." Olsen snarled. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Bolt squared himself. The car smashed into him. It was like hitting a brick wall.

The hood of the car crumpled, and it flipped in the air. It crashed to the ground, upside down. Bolt padded over to it.

The window rolled down.

"What do you want?" Olsen asked weakly.

"I want to know where 3.0 is."

Olsen sniggered. "Afraid he's gonna kill you? Not so brave are ya?"

Bolt reached through the window and hit Olsen in the face.

"Because he might hurt people I love. Now listen, you two faced faggot, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!"

Olsen was still laughing. "What are you gonna do?"

There was a wailing of sirens. Bolt saw Police cars pull into the front of the building.

"I'll let them arrest you. That's what I'll do."

Olsen stopped laughing. "You rat prick. You wouldn't."

Bolt padded away from the car.

"Okay! I'll tell you where 3.0 is!"

Bolt grinned, then padded back to the wrecked car. "Where is he?"

"First we go to someplace a little more...private."

Bolt nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Bolt picked up the car with his jaws and hung it over the bridge.

"How is this? private enough?"

"You double crossing…!"

"Don't. I could let go. In fact, I feel a yawn coming on."

"Okay, okay! But…I need to access the car's computer to track him."

Bolt's eyebrows perked up. "Okay. Don't try anything."

Olsen turned on the dashboard computer. "Good thing it's working after you wrecked my car."

"Just shut up and find him." Bolt snarled.

Olsen resumed trying to find 3.0's tracking signal. "You know, you really ought to lighten up. You're so serious about everything."

"I get serious when the perfect life I'm living is being destroyed."

Olsen nodded. He tapped more buttons. "He's in San Francisco. Heading here. Fast."

Suddenly the car was hoisted up. Bolt harshly dumped it on the ground, then ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bolt scratched at the door to his home. There was no response.

"No. No, no, no!" He padded back, then charged at the door. The door came crashing down.

Mittens was staring at him with wide eyes."I'd say hi, but I'm too freaked out by what you just did."

"Mittens? Rhino? You're okay?" Bolt frowned. "What?"

"What did you think we were dead?" Mittens asked. She laughed.

"Never! They'd have to get through me first!" Rhino shouted.

Bolt rolled his eyes.

"There you go!" Rhino said, accusingly.

Bolt laughed. "What?"

"Every time I say something you roll your eyes!" Rhino accused.

Bolt rolled his eyes again. Mittens and Bolt laughed. Rhino, realizing it was a joke, started laughing too.

"My timing is bad isn't it?"

Bolt looked toward the open door. 3.0 grinned. "I hate to break up this little reunion but I want to kill you. Very much."

Bolt's happy expression turned to rage. "What did you do to Penny?"

"She's at school genius." Mittens said.

"Thank you Mittens. The sarcasm was not appreciated."

3.0 glared at Bolt. "I'm sorry for this."

"Why are you apologizing?"

3.0 frowned. "I don't know. Maybe you like apologizing a lot."

He leapt on his prey. Bolt fired two green rays, hitting 3.0 in the chest. He was blown back.

"You can't hurt me Bolt. I've evolved. I am unstoppable."

"Oh shut up. I'm sick of hearing that voice!" Bolt leapt at his clone.

3.0 punched out with his paw. Bolt was blown through the wall.

"You take things so literally, Bolt. You are so immersed in reality, you forget everything else."

"Shut up!" Bolt shouted. He kicked 3.0 in the face.

3.0 was brushed back.

"Why won't you leave my family alone?" Bolt snarled.

3.0 chuckled. "Well you see, killing someone is such a one-dimensional way of getting revenge. The best way is to destroy everything someone loves, then kill them."

He sent two laser beams at Bolt. He was blown back into a glass cabinet.

He didn't get up.

"Well that takes care of Bolty."

"You little creep!"

3.0 turned to get scratched in the face by Mittens. "Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon pooch! I can take you!"

3.0 sighed. Then he let out a super bark. Mittens was blown back, and smashed through the wall.

"No. You can't."

"DIE! DIE!" 3.0 was hit in the face with a plastic ball.

"I shall beat your pancreas with your spleen!" Rhino shouted.

"You know something? I'm surprised Bolt hasn't killed you yet."

He crushed the ball into pieces. Then he threw Rhino into the wall. He was knocked out.

"Well this has been fun. It really has. We should do this more often." He turned and padded out the doorway.

* * *

"_A small group of CIA operatives were arrested yesterday for Conspiracy charges. Not all the details are clear at this time, however we do know that CIA-terrorist group Sector X is involved. All but one of the conspirators; CIA advisor Colin Olsen, were arrested yesterday. Olsen is still at large for heading the radical organization."_

Olsen watched the newscast. He looked different now. He had stopped shaving and started drinking. "Freakin cops. Think they can catch me."

He paused. There was a police car parked outside. He grinned.

He slipped a 9mm pistol out of his pocket. He screwed a silencer onto he walked towards the police car.

The policeman waved at him as he approached. "Having a nice day sir?"

Olsen chuckled. "I am now." He raised his pistol and shot the officer twice.

He pushed the officer over and sat in the car.

He turned on the radio. "This is car…62. A dog just killed one of our officers."

There was silence. Finally. _"Please give description of canine."_

"He's a white dog with…um lightning bolt on side."

"_Suspect sighted. Beginning pursuit."_

Olsen grinned. "You're up shit creek now Bolty."

* * *

3.0 was padding down the street. Suddenly sirens began wailing.

He turned to see a police car driving towards him, flashing lights.

"Freakin cops." He began running in an opposite direction.

The cop car followed. The chase was on.

* * *

Bolt sat in a chair. He was in the hospital. On the beds next to him were Mittens and Rhino.

Rhino was awake. He was already complaining about not being able to leave.

Mittens was more silent. She had suffered more serious. The doctors were unsure if she would survive. Tears streamed down Bolt's muzzle.

Penny patted him comfortingly. "It's okay Bolt. I'm sure she'll come out of it."

Bolt wasn't so sure. He got up and padded out of the room.

"Bolt?"

Bolt's ears perked up. He padded into another room. "Ibrahim?"

"Hello dog." He said cheerfully.

"W-What are you doing here?" Bolt asked.

"Oh…I got shot. Those guys you were running from shot my car as I was driving away. One of them…must have hit me."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Bolt asked.

"I'm getting out today. How about you? What's going on with you?"

"I beat them. Sector X. There done."

Ibrahim nodded. "So why are you here?"

Bolt sighed. "I fought him again. He beat me again. This time…he hurt my friends. One of them…she may not survive."

Ibrahim nodded. "I'm sorry."

Bolt nodded. He looked through the window. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Sniper." Bolt said.

Suddenly a 50. Caliber bullet smashed through the window. It hit Bolt in the face and bounced off.

Bolt turned to leave. The chase was on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bolt burst through the doors. Immediately the sirens began wailing. Two police cars skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Freeze!" The officer shouted, raising his gun.

Bolt stared at the gun. It exploded in his hands.

Bolt ran past him. The man grabbed his radio. "He's on the run."

3.0 got onto the highway. The police cars were in close pursuit. He looked to his left. Bolt was running alongside.

Behind him were four police cars.

"What did you do?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up." Bolt snarled. "My friend may die because of you."

3.0 chuckled. "Friend? I think she's means more to you than that."

"Shut up!" Bolt shouted.

They continued running. "You know Bolt, I don't think we're clicking. You keep telling me to shut up. I have the feeling we aren't getting along well."

Bolt stared at his clone. "You're crazy."

3.0 suddenly turned. He diverted onto another highway. Some of the police cars followed. The rest stayed with Bolt.

The cars were closing. Bolt suddenly jumped.

* * *

"Where did he go?" One of the officers asked.

"I don't know." The other said. His eyes scanned the highway for the dog.

* * *

Bolt landed on the roof of one of the cop cars. He sunk his paws into the roof, then, with great force, pulled. The roof was torn off.

The policemen inside screamed. They drew their weapons and fired.

Bolt deflected the shots. Bolt threw the roof at one of the other cars, causing it to lose control.

Unfortunately the car which Bolt was inside of was losing control too.

The car swerved and smashed into the other crowd of police cars.

Bolt jumped out and continued running.

* * *

Olsen limped through the streets. He checked his tracker.

3.0 and Bolt were heading towards San Francisco.

He limped in front of an 18 wheeler. It skidded to a halt.

The driver began cursing at him. Olsen responded by shooting him in the head.

He pushed him out of the truck and drove away.

* * *

Bolt had lost the cops. They would send more. They always did.

He looked at the ruined highway. This was the area that 3.0 had gone through three days earlier. There were dead car shells and charred bodies everywhere.

Bolt closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud noise from above. A familiar noise.

Helicopter.

He looked up. It was an Apache gunship.

"Oh come on!" Bolt whined.

The Apache began spraying the highway with bullets.

Bolt deflected the bullets and continued.

The man activated his cruise missiles. He fired.

The missile all headed for Bolt. He jumped on the missile. The missile, unsure of where it's target was, turned back to the Apache.

The pilot watched the missile, along with his target, approach at fast speeds.

He hit the eject button. He was shot into the air.

Bolt jumped. The missile hit the Apache and exploded.

Bolt landed on the ground and took off.

* * *

Olsen sped down the empty highway. He noticed a group of totaled police cars. Then he came by a burning helicopter.

"That's my Bolty."

Bolt suddenly became aware that the ground was shaking. He had just entered San Francisco city limits.

He looked back. An 18 wheeler was speeding towards him.

"Give it a freakin rest." He muttered. He jumped again.

He landed on the roof of the cab.

Olsen watched the roof buckle. He raised his pistol and fired upward.

Bolt swung into the cab and kicked Olsen in the face.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!" Olsen shouted.

The truck smashed through traffic.

* * *

Miles away, at the Golden Gate bridge, a roadblock had been set up.

"Put the tanks into position. This dog needs to be stopped."

The army tanks rolled into a blockade.

Olsen smashed Bolt through the windshield. Bolt grabbed onto the hood.

Olsen grinned, then slammed down on the brakes. Bolt was thrown from the truck.

Olsen slammed his foot on the accelerator. Bolt watched him come. He didn't square up. He waited.

"It's your last rites dog."

Bolt jumped out of the way at the last second. He grabbed the side of the truck.

The truck came to a complete stop. Olsen's head smashed into the windshield. He didn't move.

Bolt began dragging the 18 wheeler towards the bridge.

* * *

The tanks prepared for the target to come into sight. The men crouched inside, waiting for the target to come into view.

Bolt approached them. He was dragging the 18 wheeler behind him.

He let out a shriek of rage and threw the 18 wheeler at the blockade.

The men ducked out of the way in time. The truck smashed into the tanks and came to a stop.

Bolt began climbing the bridge's support beams. He had to get away. Bullets began flying. He could hear them hitting the support beams. He had to get higher. He had to get to the top of the bridge.

Eventually the bullets stopped flying. They weren't going to waste anymore ammunition.

He reached the top. Tears streamed down his face. He would stay here until they killed him. They'd destroy the Golden Gate Bridge to kill him.

"You came! I'm glad."

Bolt turned to see 3.0 smirking. His disfigured face had never looked worse.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I was chased here. They'll kill us both. God knows we deserve it."

"You deserve it. You killed all those people."

"That's your problem. You won't kill. You won't accept what it means to live in…"

"Reality? You haven't lived a day of reality in your life!"

"And you? I have all your memories. You were living a fantasy for the first five years of your life! I AM that life! I am a super dog. I just don't use it the way you did."

Bolt growled. "You murder people. You don't deserve this power. You were a mistake."

3.0 let out a growl and pounced on his double. The final battle began**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

3.0 knocked Bolt to the ground. "I am Bolt! You are nothing! NOTHING!!"

Bolt kicked at his face. 3.0 was knocked back onto two legs. He looked down. Below were the waters of San Francisco bay.

"Bolt. Why are we fighting? We are Titans. We should be on the same side."

Bolt shook his head. "Neither of us are Titans. Look how far down to the water. Invincibility or not that looks like it would hurt."

3.0 growled and hit Bolt in the face, knocking him back.

"How about a fall to the ground? All the way down there? I imagine that could hurt too." 3.0 snarled.

3.0 began viciously beating the dog. Bolt tried to fight it, but 3.0's powers were superior.

3.0 sniggered as he kicked and clawed Bolt. Bolt fought to stay conscious.

3.0 picked Bolt up by the collar. He was bleeding. He was bruised. He was finished.

"Nice knowing you Bolty."

Below, the sniper took his shot. Bolt felt something hit him in the side. The moment he felt it, 3.0 dropped him off the bridge.

Bolt fell through the air and hit one of the bridges rails. Pain shot through his body. Terrible pain.

He cried out in agony. He had never felt this much pain while he had the powers. He froze.

He looked at what the sniper had shot him with. There was a dart protruding from his side.

Bolt pulled it out. There was a liquid in it. The antidote. He didn't have the powers anymore.

3.0 landed a few feet away from him. "C'mon Bolt. Go with dignity."

Bolt got up and limped towards the bridge railing.

He needed to get to the top.

He jumped to the rail and began climbing. 3.0 smirked. He followed. "You can't escape Bolt. You can't escape yourself."

Bolt began climbing up the rail. He was in agony. He forced down the pain and put all his energy into climbing.

Now that he was normal he felt exhausted. He dared to look back. 3.0 was gaining. He didn't feel pain or exhaustion. He climbed.

Bolt reached the top. 3.0 followed.

"It's over Bolt. You've succeeded in putting up the least fight possible."

Bolt grinned at the advancing clone. "You know something 3 point whatever? Have you ever felt pain?"

3.0 was confused by the question. "What? Pain?"

"It hurts. Really bad. I've felt it a lot during my life. You should feel it sometime." He grabbed the half full dart.

Suddenly he grabbed 3.0's collar and pulled him close. "Reality hurts!" He stabbed the dart into 3.0's side. 3.0 gasped.

He fell back. Bolt pulled out the dart. 3.0 stared at him. The invincible 3.0 was gone. Now stood the vulnerable, flawed clone.

"You are a smart dog Bolt. But I can still kill you."

Bolt chuckled. "Look at us. What are we? Titans? No. I see two normal weak dogs fighting over bullshit."

"NO!!!" 3.0 shouted. He smashed Bolt into the bridge tubing. He pinned him there.

"I am not just a dog! I AM A TITAN!! I AM A VISIONARY!!"

Bolt laughed. Suddenly he slammed his paw into the tubing. Hot steam shot into 3.0's face. He cried in pain and staggered back.

"Watch out!" Bolt shouted. It was too late. 3.0 fell over the edge. He managed to grab on to the rail before falling.

He dangled over the San Francisco bay. Bolt limped over to him. 3.0 grinned when he saw him.

"Are you going to let me die, Bolty?"

"I considered it." Bolt said. He extended his paw.

3.0 paused. He stared at his paw vaguely. "What do you think I should do now?"

Bolt frowned. "Grab my paw."

"Oh. Okay."

He suddenly let go of the rail.

Bolt reached to get him. He missed.

3.0 smiled as he plummeted to the sea below.

Bolt watched his clone fall to his death. He shuddered. He didn't know why he felt sorry for 3.0's death.

Suddenly he became wary of just how high up he was. Without the powers a fall from here would surely kill him.

He heard a click. He looked. Colin Olsen, ragged and unkempt, was standing on the bridge railing. He had a gun in his hand.

"You have ruined me. You've destroyed my life. You've turned me into a fugitive. It ends today."

He raised the gun. "Bye bye Bolty."

Bolt closed his eyes. There was a shot.

He opened his eyes. Olsen's expression had changed. He looked down. There was a bullet hole in his chest.

The gun dropped from his hand and he fell. He crashed to the pavement below.

Bolt had lost a lot of blood. He fought to stay conscious. He looked up.

A Black Hawk helicopter was hovering towards him. There was a man hanging out the side.

He didn't have a gun. He had open arms.

Bolt used the last of his energy and jumped into the man's arms.

He passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bolt lay in his hospital bed. On one side was the fully conscious Rhino. On the other was the comatose Mittens.

Bolt groaned as he tried to get up. He was feeling the pain of reality.

3.0 was dead. Colin Olsen was dead. Charlie was dead. Mittens was dying.

He looked over at her unconscious form. Her chances of survival had been steadily going up since Bolt had checked in.

"Hey silly doggy!" Penny chimed. Bolt barked excitedly. Penny embraced her dog. Bolt tried his hardest not to howl in agony from his wounds.

"Did that hurt Bolty? I'm sorry." She patted him on the head. "Hope you get better soon."

Penny went with her mother. She had to go to school.

"This is the life." Bolt winced.

"You got that right."

Bolt turned. Mittens was awake and smiling.

"Hello Mittens."

"Hello Bolt."

* * *

**Cast**

Bolt: John Travolta

3.0: John Malkovich

Colin Olsen: Billy Crudup

Ibrahim: Andy Garcia

Mitten: Susie Essman

Randall Webster: Jack Nicholson

Charlie: Chris Cornell

Rhino: Mark Walton

Penny: Miley Cyrus


End file.
